


Texting Sucks

by huntertomyangel (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huntertomyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a cellphone and he hates texting, his thumbs were too big for the keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am because well, I wanted smut *shrugs*

Mickey honestly thought a cell phone was a waste of money. They had a perfectly fine house phone but Mandy insisted that this would help save them money. They got some family plan, one phone for each of them for less than a hundred bucks, which honestly wasn’t that bad. Ian seemed more thrilled about it than Mickey was. 

“At least now I don’t have to go through one of your brothers in order to get you on the damn phone.” Ian teased as they walked down the street, Mickey fiddling with the damn thing. “You don’t even have to call, you could shout and I’d probably be able to hear you.” Mick rolled his eyes as they turned a corner and walked through town. They kept walking until they reached the Alibi and Ian turned to face him. “Yeah, well, I gotta go back home and watch Liam for Fiona, I’ll text you.” Ian smiled as Mickey frowned, he wasn’t a big fan of texting. His thumbs were too big for the keys. Ian slyly glanced around and when the coast was clear, he snuck a quick kiss on Mickey’s cheek before rushing off before Mick could protest. Jesus… ever since he came out, Ian was more willing to show some PDA. Mickey still hasn’t decided whether he liked it or not.

The Alibi door swung open as Mickey walked in, Kev working the half-empty bar. It was only 4 in the afternoon. “Hey man, what can I get you?” Kev asked as Mickey slid onto one of the bar stools. “Just a beer, wanted to get a drink before my shift starts.” Svetlana’s been at his ear for days about drunk assholes harassing the girls, Mickey only got her to shut up by agreeing to play bodyguard. Kev poured Mickey a pint and set it down in front of him right as his phone went off with a ‘ding!’.

“Since when did you get a cell?” Kevin smirked as Mickey fished out his new phone. “Since my pain in the ass sister got us some.” He rolled his eyes as he saw that the message was from Ian. 

_Just got home, miss you_

Mickey quickly tapped out a reply before sending and tucked the phone away.

_U just saw me, dipshit_

He barely got a sip in when his phone went off again. Jesus Christ. He grabbed it again and turned the volume off this time before opening Ian’s message.

_Liam’s asleep._

Mickey set down his glass and groaned, earning a weird look from Kevin but he ignored it. 

_Y do I give a fuck?_

His phone buzzed again. He was just about to throw it out the damn window until he read what Ian wrote.

_You give a fuck because I’m lonely and horny and you aren’t here to suck me off._

Mickey’s mouth went dry and he nervously glanced around to see if anyone was around. Couple of the girls were sitting in the corner, chattering in Russian and there were a few customers already buzzed or watching the game. Two more messages popped up as Mickey held the phone.

_Miss your hot mouth wrapped around my cock_

_It’s so good but your ass is better_

Mickey’s heard of sexting before, but he didn’t think Ian would be into it. He didn’t think that he would be into it but shit…

_Fuck, Gallagher, knock it off, I have work in an hour_

Mickey quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket and chose to ignore any other messages, along with the growing boner in his jeans. He managed to get through half his beer and 5 more messages before he couldn’t handle the buzzing against his thigh. He carefully opened the messages and his jaw dropped when he read them.

_Don’t be like that, Mick, I know you like it_

_I’m lying in bed and fuck, smells like you so much_

_Makes me think about last night_

_Rode me like the slut you are_

The last message was a picture. It was shot in their bed, Mickey could tell by that much, but he wasn’t paying attention to the background. His eyes were glued on the ginger’s toned body, his shirt was pulled up and his pants down. The bulging outline of Ian’s cock was easy enough to see, along with the small tufts of red pubes that hid some of the freckles there. Mickey drew an uneasy breath before replying.

_Jesus, Ian, ur a kinky mother fucker_

Mickey didn’t bother putting his phone away, he was way too interested in the conversation to put it away. He chugged down the rest of the beer when two more messages were sent. It was another picture, his underwear was down by the middle of his thighs. Thick, dripping cock was in one hand and it was tilted just high enough for Mickey to see the smug grin on Ian’s face. The second was another text.

_I know you love it. Go to the bathroom and show me your pretty hole._

Mickey almost dropped the phone when he read the last message. Jesus Christ… He wiped one hand over his flushed face and glanced around the bar again. He tried to slide out of his seat as smoothly as he could and walked to the bathroom unnoticed. He locked the door behind him and exhaled deeply, his dick was aching against the constraints of his jeans. He went into one of the stalls and sat down, opening the camera app. He angled the phone down to his crotch, getting the outline of his dick perfectly in the shot. He sent the picture to Ian with a caption.

_This is ur fucking fault._

Mickey drummed his fingers against the wooden wall as he impatiently waited for a reply. His free hand rubbed his aching cock through his jeans, trying to gain some relief but got none. He was actually thinking about doing what Ian asked but… Mickey Milkovich send nudes? No fucking way. It was almost embarrassing how fast Mickey opened up the new text message as soon as the phone vibrated in his hand. It vibrated again just as he read the first one.

_Not what I asked for, Mick_

_Wanna see that slutty hole, gonna eat you out if you’re still messy back there_

Mickey fucking _whimpered_ when he read the text. He bit down on his bottom lip hard before he shot up and stormed out of the bathroom, adjusting his jeans enough so his erection wasn’t so obvious. “Where the hell you going?” Kev frowned as he cleaned a still-dirty glass. “Emergency.” Was all Mickey said before he was out the door and dialing Ian’s number. He couldn’t focus enough to manage a text message. It rang two times before Ian answered.

“Fucking hell, Gallagher, you ain’t getting a pictu-” He was cut off when he heard a long, breathy moan. His eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks, listening to the panting and soft groans that was coming out of the speaker. “M-Mick… fuck…” Ian moaned, the bed creaking in the background. Mickey nervously licked over his lips before he continued to walk, at a more intense speed.

“You better not come, you bastard, I’m coming home now.” He hissed, eyes darting across the road before he crossed. “But God, M-Mick… feels s-so damn good… not as good as your tight ass but f-fuck… so good…” Ian groaned and Mickey could almost picture the scenario. Ian lying ass naked on their bed, fisting his cock with one hand as he held the phone against his ear with the other. Fuck, his member was starting to hurt… 

“S-shit… keep talking, ‘m a block away…” Mickey mumbled as he almost started to run, blushing at the obscene noises in his ear. “When I got upstairs… just started thinking about you… about h-how badly I wanted to fuck you… wanted to watch your ass bounce- oh God yes…” Ian moaned loudly, so loud that Mickey was afraid someone heard him. Mickey flew down the sidewalk and made a sharp turn up the Gallagher steps and the door flew open. He quickly tossed his shoes off and closed the door, his phone flying away with his coat and he all but ran up the stairs. The bedroom door flew open and Mickey gawked at a naked, writhing Ian in their bed. Ian almost didn’t notice him, he was so focused on the hand around his dick. 

When his eyes open, Ian shot up and walked over to his awestruck boyfriend and smashed their lips together. Mickey could feel Ian’s smirk against his lips and he just knew, the little bastard planned this all along. “You’re a fucking dick…” Mickey muttered against his lips as he stripped off his clothes, trying to keep their lips touching for as long as he could. Ian grabbed Mickey by the shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed and crawled up behind him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Ian smirked as he leaned down, spreading Mickey’s ass and took a long lick.

***

“What the hell took you so damn long? You’re twenty minutes late!” Kev yelled as Mickey walked back into the Alibi. Mickey rolled his eyes and flipped him off. “Shut the fuck up, at least I came.” He almost didn’t, considering Ian was glued to his side. Kev was about to argue back, but he could clearly see the bright red hickey against Mickey’s neck. Fucking Gallagher… That’s when he noticed his messy hair that Mickey had lamely attempted to flatten and the slight wobble in his step. Kev rolled his eyes and poured a pint for Mickey and handed it to him. “Next time, at least try to look like you weren’t fucking with your boyfriend.” He hissed and Mickey blushed at first but it turned into a smirk. Well… it was a good fuck.


End file.
